Crimson Tears
by FallenAngel Sayu
Summary: Au A world filled w/ magic, angels and devils. A prophecy, deception, evil plots & a journey taken. A tale of love & friendship. Betrayals lurks at every corner & sacrifices are made. One learns the hard way that you cannot avoid destiny for it is fate.


**A/N:**This story has been on my mind for forever, since around the time i started reading fanfic which was during last summer but i haven't tried writing it till now. I was always fascinated by fairy tales, fantasies, magic, a whole new world and such, i still am now. I guess that's why this story popped up in my head, lol. I never attempted to write anything of this genre before so I'm really excited about this story so I'm trying to put more effort into it. Did anyone tell you guys that my grammar and spelling sucks? Well now you know so sorry if there's any mistakes. Anyways i should get on to the story instead of rambling on...

**Warning:** N/A for now

**Pairings: **hmm, guess if you like but i don't want to spoil it just yet

**Disclaimer: **Am i a guy? Do i look like Takeshi Konomi? I wish, then i'll be so richhhhhhhhhhhh

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'thought/voice'_

_

* * *

_

**Crimson Blood**

**Chapter 1**

-

_'This is not a tragedy, even though my life was far from perfect, even though so many things happened and even though i lost so much, at least in the very end, i found the one i love the most....'_

".... you..al..ight?" A spectacle boy asked as he tried to shake the boy awake. The boy was about around sixteen years old with slightly green tinted hair. He slowly stirred and woke up, he looked around with confusion etched on his face.

"A..Anou, mister w..where am i?" The older boy's eyes widened slightly when their eyes met, the boy before him had a pair of golden cat like eyes that seem to hold a certain innocence to it along with a mix of emotions swirling in it. The eyes captivated him and struck him speechless for a few second until a voice broke whatever trance he was in.

"Aa, gomen, do you not know where you are? i found you collapsed beside the river." The boy blinked a couple time before looking down at the grass, his hand clenching the grass in front of him. "I..I don't know...i...cant seem to remember anything"

"Nothing at all?" The spectacle boy asked carefully, trying not to scare the boy before him who was looking a bit nervous and lost. The younger boy opened his mouth in an attempt to say something but nothing came out as he clutched his head suddenly.

"I...my head h...hurts, like its b..being split o..open when i try to re..remember" The boy pulled at his hair, before asking. "D..Do you know who i am?" His eyes bore into his, searching for an answer that he did not have. He slowly put his hand atop of the younger boy's and pulled his hand away from his hair.

"Gomen, i don't know you" Amnesia, he could have injured himself but seeing no injury on him, someone might have deliberately erased or sealed away his memories but who and for what reason? He thought silently as he stared at the boy before him. Seeing him with a painful expression and the tears gathering in his eyes, he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu, a traveler, since you cant remember anything, how would you like to join me until you regain your memory or we find someone to help you?" The offer came out of his mouth without a thought before he could stop himself. He sighed inwardly, normally he was a private person and didn't interact with people much, not that he minded company, he just wasn't good with people but then again, he was traveling alone, it does get quite lonely after awhile. Although he wasn't used to be around people, there was something about the boy that intrigued him and something told him him he shouldn't leave the boy alone even if there was something off about the boy that he couldnt quite put his finger on it and he couldn't help but give a small smile when the boy smiled shyly at him and nodded eagerly.

"Arigatou, Tezuka Ji-san" He twitched before sighing mentally again, you would think he gotten used to people mistaking his age since he does look older then he actually is and for people around his age but one can only be mistaken so many times before getting tired of it. Or so he thought before he saw a smirk on the boy's face.

"Neh, how old are you actually?" His eyes seemed to sparkle in amusement but if one looked carefully, they would have seen the lost look the boy had earlier still there. He must have been gaping or something because the boy laughed and gave a small smile although it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm not sure how i knew, it was just a feeling" What have i gotten myself into, Tezuka thought grimacing slighting as he found himself entranced by his laughter. Even though it was barely an hour since he met the boy, he was already acting unlike himself but at that moment, he felt as if he didn't really care.

"Shall we get going?" Tezuka asked as he got up and reached out to help the boy up. the boy took his hand and he felt a tingle where their hands were connected. He didn't know what the feeling was but it felt really warm and comfortable, nothing like he felt before. Maybe it isn't so bad having company after all, Tezuka thought to himself as he stared at his hand.

"Ryoma"

"Eh?" Tezuka said a bit stupidly when the boy suddenly said the name, perhaps he gotten his memories back? he hoped silently for this to be the case.

"I..It...It just came out, i think that's my...name" Tezuka looked over at the boy and saw him frowning.

"Ah.. Roma-kun" It was the only thing he could say, the only thing that came out of his mouth and nothing more was said between the two as they both walked side by side down the dirt path and away from the river where they met. Both not knowing how much this meeting will affect their future.

_tbc~_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**How was it? Did you like it? enjoy it? Sorry it's a bit on the short side though. I don't know about grammar but i think i got all the spelling correct and anyways i do hope you all tell me what you thought about it and suggestions are always welcome. Before i say bye though, i would like to thank **shadowhawk** and **Yuujirou** for their help on the tittle and other stuff, they both been extremely helpful!


End file.
